


easy does it

by everythingeverything



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, and sex and stuff, basically zustin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingeverything/pseuds/everythingeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They haven't seen each other for months, and it killed them. Thankfully, Justin paid his boyfriend a visit and all things are good now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy does it

**Author's Note:**

> hello people this is my first fan-fic i've ever published; it basically came out of the lack of zustin fics out there so i decided to write one myself :) enjoy! and please leave comments with your thoughts, critical or not, it will be very appreciated!

_Brrrrrrr. Brrrrrrr. A whirring sound coming from the kitchen._ Zayn fluttered his eyes open. He flipped his head around and stood up, slowly. _What the f*ck is that?_ He thought to himself. Thoughts on the day flew through Zayns’s head and he laid back on the bed. Security. Fans. Justin. All the One Direction boys, were, in fact at Zayn’s high-rise flat in central London. They had found themselves there after their third concert at the O2 Arena, and Zayn slowly remembered that he went to sleep in his room. Evidently the other boy band members did not follow. 

Rubbing his eyes, he threw his legs off the bed. He was still wearing all his clothes from the concert but he couldn’t care any less. He got off the bed and made his way to the door, and saw what the other guys were doing to make that sound. They were making milkshakes in the kitchen. Milkshakes with milk and ice cream and strawberries. Delightful, Zayn thought to himself. 

Who he saw next, he couldn’t believe. His boyfriend, Justin, sitting on the couch in the lounge. His face lit up with a smile that Justin later said ‘almost broke his face’. Justin was flipping through TV channels but when he saw Zayn, standing in the doorway with those jeans and patterned tank top (which showcased his artistic tattoos so perfectly) that Justin loved.

Quickly, with almost prance-like moves, Zayn walked over to Justin who had just gotten up. He brought his body closer to the brown-haired boy and wrapped his hands around his waist. Justin leaned in for a tight embrace and took in Zayn’s musky cologne, breathing it all in slowly. He smiled at Justin, before pressing their lips together. Justin’s lips were surging with sparks, and before they knew it they were knocking teeth and licking lips. Zayn’s hands dragged up the side of Justin’s ribs.

“When did you come here babe?” Zayn said to his boyfriend, whom he hadn’t seen in over a month because of conflicting schedules. 

“I just decided to drop by and surprise you,” he said, smiling and looking into Zayn’s dark eyes.

“Really, all the way from New York?” Zayn said teasingly.

“Yeah, because I missed you so much it was so fucking difficult,” said Justin, while Zayn brought his hands up to Justin’s face.

Before they could even sit down, the two singers were pressing their bodies against one anothers’ and locking lips. Zayn tasted like cigarettes (as always) and Justin craved for more. The taller, darker haired boy placed his fingers in the waistband of Justin’s jeans and slowly pushed him down back onto the sofa. Zayn was now on Justin’s lap, still kissing him with passion and lust. They get lost in the moment, too busy feeling each other to realize that it was probably 2 in the morning, and both boys had a busy schedule the next day. 

“Fuck - damn - you’re so goddamn hot Z,” Justin said weakly between kisses. He rubs the other boy’s back under his tanktop, though he knows in a few minutes those rubs will turn to scratches and then to bruises the next day. 

Zayn brought his head down from Justin’s lips and began sucking at the skin on his neck. Justin titled his head back in pleasure, making weak moaning sounds that Zayn loved. Justin, whose desire for sex often made him impulsive, took the hem of Zayn’s tank and pulled it over his head, exposing his inked skin. Zayn did the same to Justin, so they were both shirtless. Justin then brought Zayn onto the couch, pushed him back, and leaned on to him. He felt like dominating. Hands on his chest, Justin began to kiss Zayn’s body. He started at his collarbones, working down to his nipples where he used his tongue and swirled around, hardening them. Finally he got down to his favorite tattoo: Zayn’s filled in, black heart, just above his waistline. Justin loved the simplicity, the meaning, even though it was a simple heart. But it could symbolize everything. 

He kissed the heart; nibbling it as he brought his hands up to Zayn’s growing bulge. Zayn had his hands on Justin’s head, running his fingers through his slightly damp and very soft hair. Justin’s hands, however, were working Zayn’s bulge under his tight black jeans. He was rubbing his cock through the fabric, and Zayn wanted it so badly he could have possible just cummed right then. Justin unbuttoned Zayn’s jeans, unzipped the fly, and slowly pulled them down to his knees where Zayn took over to take them all off. Justin pushed Zayn back on the couch and pecked his lips, which made him smile. Justin took Zayn’s cock through his black boxers briefs and started rubbing it. His fingers curled around the cock, moving up and down and rubbing the tip, which was making the fabric wet with precum. The pleasure, it just made his hands clench up on Justin’s back, leaving red marks. Justin didn’t mind, after all, how could he when he had his hands on Zayn Malik’s cock and lips on Zayn Malik’s lips?

“Babe, stop being such a tease, will you just take it off?” Zayn said, making Justin smirk and let out a weak giggle. 

“A’ight, whatever you say Z,” Justin said with a fake grinny smile.

As to his boyfriend’s orders, Justin pulled Zayn’s boxer briefs down, letting his cock out. He took a hold of it in his hand, letting out a moan from Zayn. He looked up to see Zayn staring down at him intensely and with a look that drove Justin crazy. Justin began pumping, much to the delight of Zayn, who was bucking his hips up in an effort to get more friction. After getting his cock rock-hard, and glistening with precum, Justin took the whole thing in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. At this point, Zayn was moaning and groaning; his hands on Justin’s head controlling his movements. 

Justin thought Zayn’s dick tasted amazing. His wet tongue licked it from the base up, along the veins pumping blood into it. Justin kissed the tip, wet and pink. He then sat up.

“Zayn turn over,” Justin flashed one of his bright smiles and said “grab my hand tight baby, I’m gonna fuck you real hard and deep.”

 Zayn obeyed, and while Justin was taking his jeans and blue boxer briefs off, he turned over and faced his ass towards Justin.

“I’m going to lick your pretty little hole and then I’ll fuck you nice and slow with my cock, ‘kay babe?" he muttered out.

“Fuck yes - okay” Zayn said steadily. He closed his eyes, but fluttered them open again when he felt Justin’s tongue right up at his hole. Justin licked it, all wet with saliva, making Zayn’s legs tremble. 

“Like that, Z?” Justin said before flicking his tongue back into his hole. If he could see Zayn’s face, he would tell him to stop crying. 

Justin took his own cock in his hand and pumped it quickly a few times. “Gonna fuck you now, ‘ey?” he said to his boyfriend. He aligned his cock with Zayn’s tight hole and rubbed his tip against it. Zayn’s hands, on the couch, were shaking, despite his clenching on the fabric. Justin slowly went in, easing “oohs” and “ahs” from Zayn’s dirty mouth.

He asked Zayn, “Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Despite his look, he was always so gentle to his lover. 

 “Yeah, ‘m alright,” Zayn said his light English accent. He was not really all right, it was fucking painful, but the pleasure he got from feeling his boyfriend’s cock inside of him was unmeasurable.

At this point, Justin was fully in, holding onto Zayn’s little waist and thrusting. “God, you feel - so amazing,” Zayn let out between short breaths. At first, the friction of dick-on-asshole burned a little, but now as Justin let out more and more precum, the thrusts became more slick and pleasurable. Justin continued fucking Zayn for a while, until he felt that feeling in his stomach rushing up to his head telling him he was about to cum.

“Zayn, I’m so ready to cum in you,” Justin said. Zayn was squinting because of the pain, tolerable and intolerable, so all he could manage was a nod of his head. After a few more thrusts, Justin gasped, and was shooting his white, sticky cum inside of Zayn. All Justin could do is moan, until he was completely spent and dry. 

“I’m - I’m - fuck, that was so great” Justin said pulling out. Zayn turned around, with his hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, and kissed Justin. It was at an angle, and their noses were hitting, but they didn’t care. 

“Now you got to make _me_ cum, Justin,” Zayn said turning his body over. 

Justin replied with a simple “gladly” and took Zayn’s cock in his hand and started working it. He spit on his hand and then on Zayn’s dick, which made the masturbation process all the more smoother. Justin’s fingers squeezed his dick and used his thumb to continuously rub the tip. Zayn was thrusting his own body up and down, a passive act trying to get more friction which was impossible considering that Justin was beating him off so hard. 

“Fucking hell, you’re gonna make me shoot soon,” Zayn said with his hands on his stomach and eyes on Justin’s pretty face. Within seconds, his dick is twitching and and shooting cum all over his stomach and chest. He’s humping air right now, trying to get that motion to clean him out.

“Justin, ya’ gonna clean it up?” Zayn asked with a not-so-subtle smile on his face. 

Justin said something like “Yes,” or “Yeah,” because he was already licking Zayn’s chest and taking the cum and swallowing it. Justin did this until Zayn’s chest was shiny with cum and saliva, and of course until he couldn’t lick anymore.

“Wow, that was, the first time we did that in months...” Justin said.

Zayn mumbled, “Yeah, and it was fucking amazing Justin.”

“Do it again sometime?” asked Justin, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yeah. Come, let’s go to bed now,” Zayn said, getting up and taking Justin’s hand, to Justin.

  



End file.
